custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Skorr
I know the quality of my image isn't as good as others, but the original picture required cropping, and since my computer was unable to do so, Toa Hydros was generous enough to do it for me. --Chicken Bond 23:38, June 27, 2010 (UTC) I'm guessing you know Skorr is the name of a BH in Star Wars? P.S.Awesome M.O.C. Jareroden97 23:04, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Oh, is it really? I seriously didn't know that XD --Chicken Bond 02:48, July 2, 2010 (UTC) *Upcoming Appearances **''Bad Kill'n'' (Upcoming) **''Brutal Nightmare'' (Upcoming) **''Dark Future'' (Upcoming) **''The Glory Wars'' (Upcoming) **''The Championship of Death 2'' (Upcoming) sorry to bother you, but according to serrakaan, the hand of fear is storyline. user:starkiller510 optimisim! 00:29, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Just because it is set in the prime reality in his storyline, doesn't mean the story has to be canon in mine. [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] Ah. user:starkiller510 optimisim! 23:33, October 7, 2010 (UTC) BMR Review Despite the fact that it does not have a custom body, this is a seriously awesome MOC. His weapons are incredible, and his wings and tail fit nicely. The only flaw I see is his head. The white simply stands out too much. I would have spray-painted it black or silver. However, he's still epic, and again, one of the best MOCs I've seen. Grade: A The Destroyer Of Stink Bugs Official PC99 Review Well, well, well, looks like I've finally overcome my laziness and gotten around to another review. Today, we have the infamous Skorr, one of Chicken Bond's most recognizable characters. When you first catch a glimpse of this Zeverek bounty hunter, you notice a 2006 skakdi head without the distinctive head spines. Although that usually leaves the head bare and a disproportionate overbite, CB has given Skorr a spike one one side, and a tubular piece on the other. This asymmetry gives the MoC a unique and somewhat sinister look. Moving down the body, we find a well-proportioned torso and midriff. Although not exactly custom, the chest does display a good use of pieces, utilizing Hordika armor, and more tubular hoses. The chest-light also helps break up the monotony set by the sinister silver -black color-scheme, reminding us that he is indeed alive, rather than a robot. The body flows smoothly into a well-proportioned hip. Moving on to the legs, we begin to see a slight loss on proportionality. The femurs are a little too skinny relative to the rest of the body (a little more armor could fix that). However, further down the legs at the Tibia, the proportions even out once more, flowing well, although with somewhat skinny ankles (tires, I find, fix that). Finally, the arms are a well-proportioned, and especially sleek in the wrist area. The upper-arms/shoulders, however, are somewhat awkward with the amount of pieces put on to them. The wings, however, do the shoulders quite a bit of justice, helping counter-balance the thin appearance. Although not without its flaws, Chicken Bond has produced a MoC that really illustrates the antagonistic character of his stories. Simple, yet intriguing, this MoC proves that you don not have to bulk pieces upon pieces together to make a good MoC Overal score: B An Intriguing MoC' [[User:PepsiCola99|''Pepsi]][[User talk:PepsiCola99|Cola99'']] 04:11, August 8, 2012 (UTC)